


Hooky

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Detention, Fanvids, Gen, High School, Mild Language, Secret Identity, Skipping Class, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rangers (and their friends) aren't perfect citizens. They've got bad days and cut class like everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooky




End file.
